A recent innovation within the field of integrated circuit technology is resistive random access memory (RRAM). While much of RRAM technology is in the development stage, various technological concepts for RRAM have been demonstrated and are in one or more stages of verification to prove or disprove associated theory(ies). Even so, RRAM technology promises to hold substantial advantages over competing technologies in the semiconductor electronics industry.
The inventors of the subject disclosure believe that resistive switching memory cells are a promising technology for further advancements in digital electronics. For instance, the inventors believe that resistive switching elements are viable alternatives to various memory cell technologies, such as metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS) type memory cells employed for electronic storage of digital information. Models of resistive-switching memory devices provide some potential advantages over non-volatile FLASH MOS type transistors, including smaller die size, higher memory density, faster switching (e.g., from a relatively conductive state to a relatively non-conductive state, or vice versa), good data reliability, low manufacturing cost, and others.